


Stuck With Me

by natilaidens



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natilaidens/pseuds/natilaidens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is begging to think he wants Willow and Willow is very happy he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lonely Day

Xander walked with his head down. Buffy and Willow were nowhere to be seen, probably with Giles but he didn't feel like spending all of high school in a library talking about the undead. Which left him by himself, not like any guys wanted to buddy with him. That was ok though. He liked being alone sometimes, it gave him time to think about life and stuff.

He opted for the far corner of the wall, where he was sure he wouldn't run into any of his acquaintances, not that he had many.

He picked his squished sandwich, taking big manly bites and chewing like a cow. In the corner of his eyes he saw some orangy hair with bright clothes and immediately thought Willow, but with the lack of a blonde haired girl that never wears a bra on her side, he doubted it was her.

He missed how him and Willow were before Buffy. I mean, he was in love with Buffy and she was gorgeous, but the way she was _always_ talking about _Angel_ , and after she did that ''dirty'' dance with him, just to get back at _Angel_ , he'd been hurt really badly. So he was moving on, thinking about other girls. Especially Willow. She was always in his mind. Her adorable smile and bubbly personality, and the way she became extremely serious when it came to the things she cared about, like friends and family, like Buffy, like him.  _  
_

Anyone could see she had a crush on him, he saw it but for a long time he denied it. First he had too much Buffy in his mind and he didn't want to spoil his friendship with her. But after getting rejected by Buffy, he knew it was difficult to really ruin a friendship. Now he wasn't gonna deny it, and he kinda liked the fact that Willow liked him. It was cute and not at all annoying. But he didn't want to like the fact that she liked him, he wanted to like her. And he thought that just maybe, he did.

~~~

Willow was walking on the grounds by herself. She didn't feel like being told to research about the horrible of death of an innocent kid just because she knew how to use a computer. Giles would just have to figure it out, plus Xander could help too.

Xander was always willing to help, when it came to Buffy anyway. Willow just brushed it away, she knew for a fact that Buffy wasn't into Xander, by the way she was in love with Angel and the way she rejected Xander. She loved her best friend, but she was sad when Buffy came back and ruined the thing she was having with Xander. Whatever thing that was.

But there were plenty of other boys out there, and she is an interesting, attractive and smart girl that will find the right boy at the right time. At least that's what Buffy said. But she had found the perfect boy, and she wanted him now. It was Xander obviously, but kept he failing to notice that. She opted for the far corner of the wall, where she knew she was least likely to run into anyway and could quiet read a book while eating an apple her mum packed her.

~~~

Xander kept checking his pager, slightly hoping it would beep. It was really boring here and not at all like he imagined it would go. So far, he had counted 13 birds had walked directly in front of him of which 9 were pigeons.

Just as he was about to count the 14th, the orangy haired girl seemed to be approaching his direction, he realised she really was Willow,but was still looking around, expecting Buffy to pop out from behind the bushes. He inspected up his hair, brushed away bread crumbs and attempted to look cool and thoughtful by leaning back and staring at the distance, pretending he hadn't noticed her.

~~~

Willow saw a figure at her intended spot, and was about to move on when she realised that the scruffy hair and clothes belonged to Xander. He looked so cool and thoughtful sitting like that, she bet he was thinking about Buffy and the time she did that ''dirty'' dance with him.

''Oh hey, I almost didn't see you there.'' Xander now noticed her. Was that a bit of sarcasm in his voice? No, that wouldn't make sense, but then again she never really understood sarcasm. Something about the way you have to say something you don't mean in a really silly voice. What was the point in that when you could just say what you wanted to, or nothing at all.

''That seat taken?'' She pointed at the clearly available place next to him. Ok, maybe she did understand sarcasm.

~~~

''Yes, please take a seat.'' He gestured at the place next to him with a lot more movement than actually required. Then stood up, and showed Willow it, yet again. She bowed and smiled at him, lifting her skirt just like in old movies and sitting. Xander returned to his seat where they cracked up until Willow swore she couldn't breathe, then laughed some more.

''I miss you.'' What an assholy thing to say Xander, real smooth.

''What?'' She laughed abit again, slightly puzzled ''I'm right here silly, whacha on about?'' her smile comforted him and encouraged him to keep talking.

''I mean, I miss  _us_.'' Willow gave him a lost puppy look. ''How we before Buffy, or during summer. I felt like we were really going somewhere.'' 

~~~

''Going where?'' Willow was blushing so hard, but she wasn't even trying to cover it up, she didn't know where Xander was taking this, but she had a feeling she would like the ending very much. 

''Somewhere like this-'' He leaned his face and pecked her on her lips softly, but then pulled away slightly to check her reaction. She was dazed, but slight disappointment at the briefness of the kiss was on her flushed-red face. Xander smiled and looked at her eyes to lean in again.

~~~

The kiss was slow and unsure at first, then Xander and Willow dropped everything and Xander placed her on his lap where they both gained more confidence and began picking up the pace and moving their hands to dirty places.

But they were sadly stopped by a coughing teacher -English, possibly?- yelling at them to separate or they would be taken to the principle's office. They got off each other quickly, much different to their kiss, and ran off to the safety of the corridors. 

 


	2. A Not-So Lonely Couple Of Weeks

Willow was standing at her locker, attempting to find her physics book, but she knew she didn't really need it, and was just looking for an excuse to look like she wasn't alone and was actually doing something. From behind her, two hands grabbed her waist and turned her around.

She was now face to face to a smirking Xander, who leaned his forearm against a locker, making her feel slightly trapped trapped. He kissed her straight away, no peck no brush. She jumped back and pushed him away, not too far of course.

''What's wrong? Is it my breath again? I swear I bru-'' Xander looked worried, he'd grown very attached to her the last couple of weeks and after they told Buffy, they had spent every second they could together. 

''I don't even get a hello anymore? I feel used.'' Xander frowned at her reply, bringing his eyebrows together.

''You made me stop kissing you because I didn't say hi?'' He lifted his eyebrow and spoke in an undignified tone. ''Hi. Can I kiss now?''

''No, you hurt my feelings.'' Willow said this yet wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, pulling his head to hers and putting a foolish smirk across his face yet again.

Just as their lips touched again, they were rudely interrupted by someone next to them cough loudly, they immediately split, thinking it was a teacher again, but smiled in relief when it was Buffy.

''You guys stood me up yesterday, left me all alone at the Bronze.'' She had her arms acrossed and her eyebrows raised.

''Sorry, we started watching a movie at Xanders and then another, and then when we looked at the time I was already late home.'' Willow swallowed looking guilty and taking her hands away from Xander's neck.

''Apology accepted.'' Buffy relaxed and leaned on the other locker. ''I ran into Angel, and my mum's out till late tonight so he's coming over, and before that I have training with Giles so you guys can do what you like.''

A little relief went off in Xander's brain because he had speacial plans with WIllow tonight.


End file.
